


Череп

by shamae



Series: Вероятности [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговаривать было скучно. Единственными, кого он хоть иногда удостаивал парой слов, были Майкрофт и Череп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Череп

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2015. Беты Asheria и kitiaras.

На свой первый юбилей Шерлок получил в подарок от Майкрофта череп. Брат никак не прокомментировал свой выбор, но Шерлоку это и не было нужно. Скорее всего, тот заметил, какие заинтересованные взгляды он бросал на экспонаты в Музее естествознания. Да и позже, когда они зашли в антикварную лавку, Шерлок пристально рассматривал старинный человеческий череп. Для нового эксперимента ему как раз требовался такой, только не антикварный. Так что день рождения впервые в жизни его порадовал. 

Тот эксперимент закончился для Шерлока несколько неудачно. Точнее, для черепа. Шерлок уже хотел было избавиться от него, но... Отблески солнечного света, причудливая игра теней, а может, и его слезящиеся от дыма глаза — Шерлок и сам до сих пор точно не знает, что стало причиной, — но ему показалось, что череп печально смотрит на него своими пустыми глазницами. Шерлок до этого никогда не был замечен в глупых сентиментальных порывах — даже в свои десять он полагался исключительно на рациональную часть своей личности. Однако Череп с тех пор прочно занял свое место на столе и в жизни Шерлока.

*** 

Разговаривать Шерлоку всегда было скучно. Ну в самом деле, о чем можно было разговаривать со сверстниками, чей интеллект лишь чуточку превосходил интеллект шимпанзе? Впрочем, со взрослыми тоже было неинтересно — Шерлок наизусть знал все возможные реплики.

«Какой очаровательный мальчик! Его кудри просто изумительны».

«Я слышала, ваш сын прекрасно играет на скрипке. Может быть, он сыграет нам что-нибудь?»

«Ходят слухи, что ваш сын может узнавать человеческие тайны. Скажите, он медиум?»

Реакция у Шерлока на это всегда была одна: он фыркал, отворачивался и полностью игнорировал человека. Его мама и Майкрофт всегда были им недовольны, но Шерлока это не останавливало. 

Разговаривать было скучно. Поэтому Шерлок перестал. Единственными, кого он хоть иногда удостаивал парой слов, были Майкрофт и Череп.

***

В институте ситуация ни капли не изменилась. Здесь тоже было совершенно не с кем разговаривать. Студентов интересовали исключительно вечеринки и секс. Преподаватели же, по мнению Шерлока, по большей части были некомпетентны. Поэтому на лекции Шерлок поначалу и ходил, но пропускал все мимо ушей. И только очевидная глупость могла вывести его из состояния апатии. Вот тогда-то он оживал и со страстью начинал объяснять человеку, почему именно тот идиот. 

Студенты решили, что он псих, и студенческая жизнь начала обходить его стороной. Преподаватели были не особенно счастливы видеть его на лекциях, а потому Шерлок перешел на свободное посещение. Он был даже рад этому — тому, что не надо соблюдать правила, принятые в социуме. Жить по правилам всегда было скучно. Вернее, скучно было жить по тем правилам, которые установил не он. Чаще всего они были лишены даже толики здравого смысла, а потому разум Шерлока не мог принять их. Оставалось жить вне социума. Существовать параллельно. В этом Шерлоку прекрасно помогали наркотики. Они делали его существование менее скучным. Ему казалось, что разум, подстегнутый наркотиками, начинал работать еще лучше. Иногда Шерлок на несколько мгновений был уверен, что знает абсолютно все, но потом действие кокаина заканчивалось, и на его плечи снова ложилась вязкая скука и серость обычного мира. В такие моменты Шерлоку помогал Череп. Он был идеальным слушателем, потому что не задавал вопросов и не думал.

Люди же порой так громко думали, что он просто диву давался, как им это удавалось при почти полном отсутствии мозгов. Черепу это было не свойственно, и поэтому Шерлок прощал ему то, что тот не мог ответить.

***

Когда Майкрофт наконец обнаружил, что Шерлок наркоман, он сделал все, чтобы избавить брата от губительной зависимости. Пока Шерлок лечился в клинике, Майкрофт искал для него «нейтрализатор скуки». Проблемой было то, что никакое занятие в мире не было способно удержать Шерлока надолго. Единственными константами в его жизни оставались Майкрофт, скрипка и Череп. На себя Майкрофт не надеялся, скрипка не была подходящим вариантом. Шерлок любил загадки. Даже Череп ему когда-то был нужен для простого эксперимента. Наверное, именно тогда Майкрофту в голову пришла гениальная мысль занять Шерлока расследованиями. 

***

Когда Шерлок впервые пришел в Скотланд-Ярд, то не верил в то, что помощь полиции сможет заменить ему чувство всезнания, которое дарил кокаин. Впрочем, экспериментатор от Бога, Шерлок не боялся ставить опыты на себе. Вероятно поэтому он согласился на безумное предложение Майкрофта. И ни разу не пожалел. Кокаиновое всезнание было ложью, иллюзией — Шерлок прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет. Превосходство над полицейскими было очевидно и реально. Шерлок ловил от этого кайф. Не от убийств, как думали многие, а от загадок, от возможности продемонстрировать работу своего разума.

Естественно, Шерлок больше не считал необходимым соблюдать правила приличия. Сотрудникам Скотланд-Ярда пришлось смириться, ведь его помощь была необходима. А ради поимки преступников можно было и потерпеть.

Череп же переселился вместе с Шерлоком в дом 221б по Бейкер стрит и теперь стоял на каминной полке. И иногда Шерлоку казалось, что кости Черепа выражают какое-то сожаление, но это была всего лишь игра языков пламени в камине да отсветы фар проезжающих машин.

***

После того, как у Шерлока появился сосед — отставной военный врач Джон Ватсон, — Череп все больше просто стоял на полке и медленно покрывался слоем пыли. Шерлок уже не разговаривал с ним — он разговаривал с Джоном. И это пугало. Разговаривать скучно, постоянно твердил себе Шерлок. Но с Джоном почему-то скучно не было. 

Шерлок подозревал, что все началось с первого «Великолепно!» и восхищения в глазах Джона. Это была совершенно нестандартная реакция, а потому Шерлок понятия не имел, как на нее реагировать. И так во всем. Реакции Джона постоянно заводили его в тупик. Даже, скорее, не они, а неспособность понять, чего ждать от Джона в следующий момент. 

Еще Джон почему-то совершенно не мешал ему думать. Когда Шерлок совершил это открытие, он даже несколько дней молчал. 

И что уж совсем удивительно, Шерлоку нравилось видеть восхищение, нравилось получать искренне подтверждение своих способностей. Сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда всего лишь терпели его, получая взамен раскрытые дела. Шерлок прекрасно это видел. Но Джон... Джон был совершенно другим.

Поэтому после очередного раскрытого дела, Шерлок перенес порядком запылившийся Череп из гостиной в свою комнату. 

Джон, которому Шерлок еще в самом начале их знакомства объяснил, что Череп помогает ему думать, никак это не прокомментировал, просто улыбнулся и пошел на кухню заваривать чай. И когда Шерлок уже закрывал дверь спальни, последний закатный луч, пробившийся сквозь тяжелые шторы, осветил зубастый рот Черепа. И Шерлоку показалось, что тот довольно скалится.

— Бред, — тихо пробормотал он. — Джон, как ты думаешь, почему...


End file.
